Fight For Me
by Samantha Jean Pascal
Summary: Ted cheated on his wife with Maryse. After his wife finds out, can Ted prove to her that he still loves her? Song Fic to Taylor Swift's "The Other Side of the Door" Ted/OC


**Disclaimer: I only own Angela "Angel"**

* * *

_In the heat of the fight I walked away  
__Ignoring words that you were saying  
Trying to make me stay  
I said, 'This time I've had enough'  
And you've called a hundred times  
But I'm not picking up  
Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over  
But if you look a little closer_

Angel sighed as she sat on the front porch of her father, Shawn Michaels, home. She found the spare key under the doormat and let herself in after finding that her father wasn't home. She walked slowly up the staircase to her bedroom that her father kept for times like this one and curled up on the bed before she broke down. She wiped a tear from her eyes as she remembered the argument she and her husband, Ted DiBiase Jr. had only minutes earlier

**-Flashback-**

**Angel sat on the bed waiting for Ted to get out of the shower. She turned curiously toward the nightstand when Ted's phone received a text message. Knowing that her phone was currently charging, she figured one of their friends was trying to contact them she opened the message.**

_**I miss you baby**_

_**XOXO**_

_**-Maryse**_

**Angel's eyes filled with tears, a mix of anger and sadness flowing through her. She looked through the phone only to find more text messages, and pictures of the two of them together.**

**Angel looked up when the bathroom door opened and stared at her husband with accusing eyes.**

"**How long?" Angel asked.**

"**What do you mean?" Ted questioned, confused.**

**Angel turned the phone toward Ted, showing him one of the many pictures of him and Maryse.**

"**Oh," Ted said softly staring down at the floor.**

"**Oh is right Theodore!" Angel yelled furiously. "How long?" she asked again.**

"**It was one time Angel I swear," Ted defended.**

"**Sure looks like more than one time to me Ted," Angel replied.**

"**Angela, please I promise, I was drunk it was one time, and now she won't leave me alone," Ted pleaded walking over to the bed and putting an arm around her.**

"**Don't touch me," Angel said coldly pushing him away.**

"**Angel," Ted pleaded as she turned her back to him. He placed his hand under her chin, trying to get her to look at him.**

**Again, she pushed him away, before standing up. "I'm going to my dad's, call your little French whore to stay with you tonight, I don't care right now," Angel said as tears rolled down her cheeks.**

"**Angel, please, don't go," Ted pleaded with her as her grabbed her wrist to try to stop her.**

"**Leave me alone, I can't even look at you right now," Angel said coldly as she slammed the door behind her.**

**-End Flashback-**

_I said leave but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door_

Angel sighed as she walked around the room, unable to stay still as so may emotions pored through her. She wanted Ted to know how badly he'd hurt her but she didn't expect him actually let her leave. She expected him to fight harder to make her stay. Was he really done with her?

It took Ted a few minutes after Angel left to realize that the only way he was getting his wife back was to go after her. He grabbed his cell phone off the stand where Angel had left it along with his car keys before he rushed down the stairs and out the door. By that time it had began to rain like the sky had opened up completely, soaking everything for miles Ted stood outside his car in the pouring rain in noting but his boxers and he didn't care. He was already soaked to the bone within seconds, shivering as the cold wind blew past him. He climbed into his car and put the key in the ignition before speeding off to retrieve his wife. He pulled out his cell phone and called her, waiting for an answer.

_Me and my stupid pride, sitting here alone  
I'm going through the photographs  
Staring at the phone  
I keep going back over, things that let us down  
And I remember the slamming door  
And all the things that I misread  
So baby if you know everything  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to chase after me_

Not knowing that at that very moment her husband was on his way to come and fight for her. Angel sighed, flipping through the photo album of their wedding. She looked at the phone as it started to ring, hanging it up and turning it off.

_I said leave but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door_

Ted pulled into the driveway of Shawn's home, seeing the second story bedroom light on he knew she was there.

"Angel!" Ted Called as he stood by his called, soaking wet as the rain continued to pour down on him.

Angel walked over to the window and opened it. "What do you want?!" Angel asked, the rain falling in time with her tears.

"Angel please just hear me out!" Ted pleaded.

Angel stepped away from the window after shutting it and returning to the bed.

_And I'll scream at the window  
I can't even look at you  
I don't need you but I do, I do, I do  
I say, 'there's nothing you can say  
To make this right again'  
I mean it, I mean it, what I mean is_

Ted sighed as he watched her close the window. He shook his head as he headed for the front door. He had to get her back. He'd made a mistake and he knew that. He wanted, needed to make things right with Angel again. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

_I said leave but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door_

Angel looked up when she heard footsteps on the staircase. He was coming after her. He wanted to fight for her. She wiped her eyes as he knocked on the door.

"It's open," she muttered.

"Angel?" Ted asked softly. He couldn't even bear to look at her as he entered the room.

"Yes?" Angel asked.

"I'm sorry," Ted told her, sincerity in his voice as he lifted his head to look at her.

Angel was amazed at what she saw when she looked at him as their eyes met. There were tears in his eyes. "Ted," Angel said concerned as she walked over to him. "You're soaked."

"I don't care," Ted said as he shivered a little. "I had to do whatever it took to get you back," Ted told her, taking her hand in his. "I can't lose you."

Angel pulled away from him and walked into the bathroom to grab some towels for him. She returned to the bedroom and wrapped the largest towel around his shoulders. After she'd gotten him somewhat dry, she spoke again. "If I mean that much to you then why'd you do it?" Angel asked, looking up at him allowing him to see the pain in her big blue eyes.

"I was drunk, I wasn't thinking," Ted said sadly. "I wish I could take it back, but I can't," he told her.

_With your face and the beautiful eyes  
__And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night  
You carry me from your car to the stairs  
And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess  
After everything and that little black dress_

"Can we just go home?" Angel asked.

Ted nodded and picked her up bridal style before heading down the stair and out of the house to his car. "Do you forgive me?" Ted asked as he sat her down in the car.

"Get in," Angel said simply.

Ted nodded and got into the driver's side of the car and began to drive back to their home. After arriving there, Ted carried her back into their bedroom.

"Do you forgive me?" Ted asked again.

Angel smiled as she lifted her left hand to cup his face before pulling him closer to her for a kiss.

_After everything I must confess, I need you_

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of doing a follow up fic to this where Angel takes care of Ted after he gets sick from being out there in the rain like that. What do you think?**

**Review please?**


End file.
